End: Lost in the Waves
, End: The Unfettered Dawn}} End: Lost in the Waves is Xenologue 20 of Fire Emblem Fates. Script See Main Article: End: Lost in the Waves/Script. Overview Story Summary Strategy Similar to the Endgame of Revelation, players must defeat Anankos by destroying his arms, then his head and then his human form (not his heart). All forms/parts carry Dragonskin. If either of the Kanas or Shigure is defeated in battle, you will automatically lose. Split up the children into equal amounts; Shiro should lead one group while Siegbert leads the other. Lure the enemy groups into your units by placing them outside the range of one of the Vallites in each group; once that Vallite attacks, the rest of their group will follow. Repeat this on both sides, using units that can tank the enemy units; on the west side, you want a physically defensive unit while on the right, a magically defensive unit to deal with the second set of hostiles. Also, remember to use proper Rally play in order to give your units an edge on survival. Deal with the arms by having Shiro, Siegbert, or either Kana attack it, since the other children will be fighting off the reinforcements coming from the south. Regardless, you should have a healer near the children to recover their health after the battle, if they took any. Anankos' arms can deal heavy physical damage, so either use a Rescue staff or have multiple healers use Wane Festals/Physics to your primary attackers to ensure they can tank another hit. An alternate strategy to start is to send the Hoshidans (minus Hisame and Midori), Shigure, Percy and Dywer to the left, and send everyone else right, pairing up Nina and Hisame, Ophelia and Forrest, Siegbert and Soleil, Midori and Ignatius and Sophie with Velouria (Midori and Ignatius is the most important pairing for this strategy). Send Siegbert into Arthur's attack range, send Shiro into the attack range of the Spear Master on the right and send Kiragi with the Sidelong Yumi into Subaki's attack range (doing this will allow Mitama to kill Subaki and Kiragi to attack Kaden, though in Hard or Lunatic mode, Kiragi cannot kill Kaden, but he will always have perfect accuracy and he will heavily weaken Kaden.). On the other side, have Ophelia use Lightning on Benny (should she get a critical hit, she will kill him, if not, use someone who can kill him in one shot), have Nina attack either the Berserker, or Keaton (in lower difficulties) with the Shining Bow. If Siegbert did not land a critical hit on Arthur, use someone to kill him. To kill the final enemy, use Velouria (if it is Keaton) or use Siegbert (should it be the Berserker who is still alive). When the arms get weakened, move all but the primary attacker(s) back to the starting point, before finishing off the arms. Also, make sure to take out multiple reinforcements before taking out both arms so you don't get overwhelmed later on. Enemy reinforcements will continually arrive in the children's starting point, so leave some of them behind to deal with them. Alternatively, if you position some of the children in the right spots, you can block a lot of the reinforcements and you should only have to deal with a Wyvern Lord and a Sniper, which Rhajat and Velouria can take them out easily. If you have trouble with knowing the spots to stand on, just memorize the spots where the enemies spawn and stand on the ones that don't spawn the enemies mentioned above. Either Kana can deal with the enemies in the middle platform without much difficulty. Once both arms are defeated, two Dragon Veins will pop out on the sides, and six Vallites (the remaining fathers who were not present on the map) will appear. Take them out quickly or you will take casualties (Especially Kaze since his Miraculous Save can mess up your strategy if he manages to get that off), then activate both Dragon Veins. When both are activated, turn part of the blocking debris into stairs for the remaining children access the middle platform. It will also create a massive healtile in front of Anankos' head (also giving defense and evasion bonuses). Once Anankos' head is removed, you will be left with his human form. The human form does magical damage and the attack range on his human form is slightly longer then his arms and head, but should not be a worry if the healtile is activated; just make sure the children can survive an attack from him, and heal them if needed. Enemy Reinforcements *After both arms are destroyed, all remaining fathers that were not on the map will appear in the childrens starting position. *Random Vallites will teleport around the map: **South (children's position) ***General and Hero in Guard Stance ***Oni Chieftain and Basara in Guard Stance ***1 Sniper ***1 Falcon Knight ***1 Wyvern Lord ***1 Malig Knight ***1 Bow Knight ***1 Onmyoji (After Both Arms are down) ***1 Sorcerer (After Both Arms are down) **East/West: Strategist on the East and a Spear Master on the west (When human form remains) **North: Great Knight and Berserker in Guard Stance and Mechanist and Merchant in Guard Stance (When human form remains) Rewards Note: This reward is only given if all children survived the battle. *Point Blank tome Trivia *Like in Heirs of Fate 5, even though Shigure, Male Kana and Female Kana are a Falcon Knight, Nohr Noble, and Hoshido Noble respectively, this does not affect game cutscenes and will use the models that the player's Shigure and Kana are using. *This map plays a song, called Lost In The Waves, that can only be heard from this Chapter. *On this map, Shigure and Male Kana are shown with a C-Support. However, it is impossible for Shigure to form a support with the Male Kana unless he is his father. *There are two possible endings. If any of the children die, Anankos dies alone and the children say good-bye for the last time. If they all survive the battle, Lilith passes on with Anankos, the children make a promise to somehow meet again and Shigure and the Kana's fullfill this promise after the credits. *Depending on who kills the boss of each Heirs of Fate, the credits will show who killed that boss (Example: If the player defeat Forrest with Shiro in Heirs of Fate 3, it will show in the credits Shiro defeating Forrest). *Depending on which units use the Master Seals, in Heirs of Fate 5, they will be the class chosen for them and receive another weapon or staff. **Hisame: ***Swordmaster: Hagakure Blade ***Master of Arms: Venge Katana **Asugi: ***Master Ninja: Chakram ***Mechanist: Spy's Shuriken **Soleil: ***Hero: Brave Sword ***Bow Knight: Killer Bow **Ophelia: ***Sorcerer: Excalibur ***Dark Knight: Ginnungagap **Nina: ***Adventurer: Spy's Yumi ***Bow Knight: Spy's Yumi **Mitama: ***Onmyoji: Hexing Rod ***Priestess: Great Festal **Dwyer: ***Strategist: Enfeeble ***Butler: Fortify Category:Fates Chapters